


Heat Waves

by firelady101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "How will I ever repay you?", Ben is a dom once he gets going, Ben's AC is brokem, Cliche, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Finn and Poe definitely knew this would happen, Kind of emotional at the end, Maybe Ill write more porn cliche things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is a little demon, Seduction, Star Wars AU, Straight out of a porno, WAP, based in san fransisco, cock riding, heat wave, this is porn, title is from a glass animals song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelady101/pseuds/firelady101
Summary: Ben swallowed, he was in a porn. This was a scene out of shitty porn. And he was okay with it. He was okay with it because he was going to fuck this beautiful demon that stood in front of him. Rey laughed, “isn’t this the part where you ask me, “oh wow. How will I ever repay you?” She hooked her thumbs on the waist of the shorts, pushing them down. Revealing a pair of pink cotton panties.In which Ben's AC breaks in the middle of a heatwave, and Poe has a friend who can help.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. This is just porn. Stereotypical porn. That's it.

It was hot. So fucking hot inside of Ben’s small apartment in San Fransisco. It was rare for the city to get this hot. It was 100° outside, and Ben thought he was going to melt. His AC hasn’t worked in a few months, but he hasn’t needed it, a fan usually cools him down. But it was only 10 am, and he knew it was only going to get hotter. Ben wished he had a pool.

Wait… Poe has a pool! Ben thought, pulling out his phone to send his friend a quick text, secretly hoping he would respond in minutes. 

Ben: Hey, bud! Just wondering if I could use your pool? My AC is broken, and nothing I’m doing is cooling me off.

While waiting for Poe to reply, Ben walked over to look at the Air Conditioner unit in his living room, not like he would be able to fix it himself, he was not good with anything electrical/mechanical. He never paid attention to anything his dad tried to teach him when he was younger, too angry at him to give his attention. Something he has recently gotten over in the last few years. 

But right now, he wished that he did know and understand something, anything on how to make this dumb piece of shit turn on. 

Ben saw that it had a number on top, a warranty number! “Fuck, yes!” Ben smiled to himself, grabbing his phone again to dial the number. 

Ring… ring… ring. “Hello?” A man picked up the phone, his voice not sounding to happy. Probably a lot of phone calls today, Ben thought. 

“Um, yeah, hi. I’m wondering if I can get someone out to take a look at my AC. It is so hot in my house, and I might have a heat stroke.” Ben laughed a little, trying to seem laid back, but the men on the other end did not pick that up at all. 

“Oh, yeah, are you in San Fransisco? Or Marin?”

“San Fransisco. Near Union square.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. We don’t have anyone in that area available today. I understand that it is hot outside. But we have all of our dispatch crew out in San Fransisco already. And our employees in Marin wouldn’t be able to make it there until around 5 pm.”

Ben clenched his jaw tight, closing his eyes. Controlling himself, so he doesn’t yell at this telephone worker, it was not his fault. But that didn’t make Ben any happier. “Fine. Thank you.” Ben hung up before he could hear the man’s response, knowing it would just make him more upset. 

He flopped down on his love seat, letting out a frustrated sigh. Ben let his head hang back off the back of the couch, his legs spread wide. He was unbelievably uncomfortable, even in just a pair of shorts. He wanted to take those off too and just be naked, but he was too lazy and hot to move. His phone vibrated in his hand. 

Poe: Hey, sorry, man. I’m not home. And my pool is under renovations anyways. I’m going to Finn’s house. To use his pool. 😈😜

“Uhhhh,” Ben moaned out, feeling like he literally will have a heat stroke. And it was not like he could go outside, it would be hotter out there in the direct sun. He wished the fog in the city didn’t burn off this morning. If only Mother Nature were in his favor. Ben also knew he couldn’t ask - invite himself- to go over to Finn’s. It would be a little rude, and he knew Poe was going over to fuck his boyfriend. That was not a site Ben would like to see. Again. His phone buzzed quickly in his hand.

Poe: Finn says he has a friend who is good at fixing things. She apparently owes him a favor, and he is willing to give it to you. 

Poe: He says it’s his way to say sorry that you have to live in the heat while we get to fuck in his cool home. 

Poe: Okay, he didn’t SAY that. But that’s what it’s for. He will send a text to his friend Rey with your number.

Ben practically jumped up to cheer; this Rey was going to be his savior. And Finn. He will have to thank him for being with his best friend. Finn is a good guy, and Ben knew he was perfect for Poe, they balanced each other out. But Ben hasn’t hung out enough around Finn to know his friends yet and has not heard about Rey before.

A few minutes later, while Ben is standing with his head in the freezer, he hears his phone vibrate on the counter next to him, not wanting to take his head away from the cold air he ignored it until he heard it again almost a minute later. 

Ben displeasingly backed away from his freezer, shutting the door to look at his phone, it was from Rey it seemed. 

415-555-6785: hello (: this is Rey. Finn texted me that you need some AC repairs? 

415-555-6785: I can come right now. I’m in your area, and I think I just will grab some food and eat there. Lol, if that is okay (;

Ben laughed to himself, quickly responding with Yessss, please! I feel like I am dying. And of course, that would be okay! My hero needs to eat :)  
After sending his address and agreeing that 20 minutes would be a reasonable time frame to meet up, Ben thanked the stars for giving him the luck. He must have done something right recently; getting good karma was a good sign. Now, how was he going to pay Rey?

—

Almost exactly 20 minutes later he heard a knock on his door, still only in shorts, Ben quickly leaped up out of his couch to open it. In front of him was a girl, long dark brown hair tied in a high pony. Some pieces out of place, framing her slim face. Her eyes hazel, and lips a perfect shade of pink. Ben had no idea what he was expecting, but for some reason, he assumed “Rey” was a male, not the beautiful woman who stood in front of him. 

Ben took a moment to compose himself, lifting his jaw off the floor. He coughed and closed his eyes, suddenly embarrassed to be practically naked. “Uh, hi! I’m Ben.” He reached out to shake her hand, his heart fluttering at the giggle she gave to accept his hand. “Hi Ben, I’m Rey.”

Ben stood still for a minute, not letting go of her hand, totally memorized of her. He blinked to snap out of it once more, “Um, come in.” He let go, stepping to the side, giving her enough room to walk around him and into his sauna of an apartment. She gracefully bounced on her toes and walked into his home, finding the couch and plopping down. 

Ben cleared his throat, closing the door behind him to walk over to her. She made herself comfortable real quick, opening up her fast food bag to eat. No questions asked, just did it. He didn’t know why this made him ache. “Uh, um. So thank you so much for coming. I know it’s boiling today, and I’m sure you don’t want to waste your time at some stranger’s house.”

Rey smiled, covering her mouth to hide her mouth while still eating. Ben thought it was so cute. “Mmm, no problem,” she muffled, “Finn is my best friend. And I love Poe. And I’ve done nothing at all today; it was a good excuse to get out of my house.”

Ben nodded, still standing, feeling like sitting down next to her would be a bad idea. His nakedness made him feel more exposed and embarrassed. Especially when she looked him up and down smugly to say, “I can tell you’ve been suffering today, based on your outfit of choice.”

Ben snorted out an anxious laugh, “Yes. I’m sorry. I can go put on a shirt.”

Rey shook her head, “Please,” she laughed, “no need. I might even have to take mine off. It’s scorching here.” She winked. 

Ben did not like how her accent made him feel; her words going straight to his cock as he pictured her without a top. He wondered if she was wearing a bra. 

Ben smiled, reaching up to hold the nape of his neck. He could tell Rey sensed his awkwardness because she tore her eyes away from him quickly. She began to speak again, filling the silence. 

“So, how do you know Poe?”

“We met in college, actually, roommates.” Ben smiled, “And we’ve been friends ever since. I can’t say I have anyone else in my life that knows me better than him.”

Rey smiled, “That’s how I feel about Finn, too. We met when I first moved here when I was 15. In high school, always getting ourselves in trouble. Rebellious teens and all that.” She took another bite of her burger.

“That’s nice. Where did you learn how to fix ACs?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “I’m a mechanic, I specialize in electrical issues with cars. So I’m his go-to when it comes to anything, really. I learned in an auto body shop during my last year of high school. I got a job there as a secretary at first. But I learned a thing or two and then became an apprentice!” 

Ben nodded, “that’s cool. My dad does the same exact thing. Funny.” 

Rey nodded, taking the last bite of her food. She stood up, “okay. I’m ready! Damn. It’s so fucking hot in here. You probably would have died if I didn’t come over. Maybe still. If I can’t fix it fast enough.”

“Let’s hope you can fix it. I’d like to live another day,” Ben smirked, “and I wouldn’t want you to die in here with me. It wouldn’t look right.” 

“ah, I can see the tabloid now, “Man dies in his home during a heatwave. Mystery women with him! Was it murder?”.” Rey laughed. 

Ben joined her, “Yes, please make sure we live. I don’t want my legacy to end and become a murder suspect.”

Rey smiled again at him, making his stomach turn flips. The awkwardness/horny combo in his body might kill him before the heat has a chance to. This woman was making him feel weak at the knees. 

“I’ll get out of your way. The unit is ready for you. Can I get you any water?” Ben could see the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead already. It had to be at least 110° in here. She was making him feel hotter, which was not helping him at all. 

“Sure. That would be lovely, thank you.”

—

Ben decided to leave her alone while she was working. He didn’t want to hover over her, make her feel uncomfortable at all. He also didn’t want to make her feel like he didn’t want to be around her, so he was stuck pacing around the house, trying to keep busy. Pretending to clean, but secretly sneaking glances at her, noticing she was doing the same to him. Their eyes would interlock, making Ben blush and turn away. Ben had no idea what was wrong with him; he hardly ever had a hard time talking with women; he considered himself good. He was a cocky bastard in that regard, Poe made this a subject to point out to him. He was checking his ego.  
But Rey has a unique effect on him. It was almost memorizing. She was intriguing to Ben, and he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know what she would look like without the little jean shorts she was wearing, what she would look like with her hair down. And if she liked it when her hair is pulled. 

It was rude to think like this while she was just sitting a few feet away from him—a stranger. 

All he could see when he closes his eyes as images of what she would look like around his cock, his imagination getting the best of him. He wanted to know how her sweet cun tasted, how it would feel wrapped around his cock. What her mouth would feel like, he imagined tears form in her eyes as he held her head still and fucked her throat.

Stop. Ben told himself, shaking his head to push away his thoughts before his dick got harder than it already was.

He needed to stop thinking about her this way. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked into his kitchen past her to grab himself some water, “Hey Rey!” He called out, “Would you like more water?” 

“Yes, please! I am almost done.” 

Ben found the glass she had used earlier, filling it up, making sure to add some ice, knowing it would just melt almost immediately after. Once he was finished filling both their waters, he moved quickly to his living room, nearly dropping them when he saw Rey.

Rey did take her shirt off, and she was wearing a bra, a thin white one. Ben was glad her back was facing him because he could not control how wide his eyes opened up. He cleared his throat and told himself that this was okay, that it was just like seeing a stranger at the beach in a swimsuit, and it was perfectly normal. He lived in San Fransisco for Pete’s sake, walking down the street on his way to work he usually sees topless women and at least two penises. This should not be a big deal. 

But it was because Rey was so unbelievably sexy it almost hurt. Ben admired how her stong legs kept her still as she squatted to have a better view of the wires that were now poking out of the ac and behind the wall. Her little toes kept her perfectly balanced, giving him a fantastic view of the shape of her ass in her jean shorts. He wished those were on the floor next to her top. His fantasies were coming back into his head in a flash. 

“I see you did end up taking your top off?” Ben said, trying to keep it casual. He could see beads of sweat rolling down her neck, and he could feel the beads of sweat on the back of his. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was hot in here or because she made his groin hot. 

“Hmm?” Rey muffled, turning to look at him. She had a screwdriver between her teeth, holding it there, her lips wrapped around it, helping her not drop it. She quickly reached up to grab it out of her mouth, setting it down next to her. She then moved her hand towards him, asking her water silently. “Thank you.” She said as she took a sip, still crouched on the ground below him. She looked up at him, blinking as she drank. Ben watched her throat bob, her eyes big and full. He stood over her. She looked so small to him. 

Rey set the water down, not moving her eyes from his, “Yes, I had to. I can put it back on… if it makes you uncomfortable at all.” she licked her lips. 

Rey was teasing him. And Ben liked it. 

“No, not at all.” He smirked, “I want you to be comfortable.”

“Mmm, I am not super comfortable yet… the heat is draining. I could literally take all my clothes off, and it would still be too hot in here.” Rey sat back onto her butt, still locking her eyes with his, “But that would be just rude, wouldn’t it?”

Ben swallowed, deciding to move away from her, feeling like he would combust if he stayed where he was standing. He walked backward to find his couch, sitting down. “I guess it would be,” he said quietly, “Rude.” He could see that her white bra was practically sheer now. T\He placed his hand in his lap, trying to hide his hardening dick in his shorts, hopefully. Ben watched her eyes quickly look at his hand then back to his face, showing him that she did notice. “But I wouldn’t think so; you can do whatever you like.”

What game were they playing? Ben hoped that they were on the same level, and he wasn’t just creepy towards this younger girl in his apartment. She had to be at least five years younger than him. 

Rey giggled, taking another sip of her water before turning away from him again. “I just have to screw it back into the wall, but it does work. The wires were extremely off. Has this thing ever worked?”

“It blew air, but it has not been this hot for me to notice if I am going, to be honest.”

“Hmmm,” she said again, sitting back onto her toes, giving Ben a good look of her ass, arching her back slightly. So she was playing his game. “Did you call the number on the unit?”

Ben laughed, “Yes. But they were all busy today, apparently.” 

“Ah, yes. It is a heatwave. Many people are probably calling to get them to come out. Not paying attention to their AC’s before now.” Rey squatted lower to the floor, reaching the bottom of the unit. 

“Yes. So I’m pleased you’re here. Much prettier than what the man I talked to sounded. You’re nicer too.”

“How do you know the man was not pretty?” Rey giggled, turning back to look at him. He watched her eyes rest on the tent in shorts. She bit her lip, looking up at him now. With big fuck me eyes. She was okay with what they were doing right now. This horny flirting. She turned back to her task. 

He palmed himself through his shorts quickly, trying to contain himself. He watched her work, bouncing around to keep her balance as she turned side to side, finding the proper tools to use, but she never stumbled or rocked, she was perfectly still. He wondered if she could use this skill to ride his face, imagining her using her core strength up by herself, holding onto nothing else. Or if she could balance like that, and bounce up and down on his cock. 

“I guess I can’t judge someone based on their voice,” Ben said quietly. She hummed, not responding, focusing on her balance. 

He felt dirty, watching her, and thinking like this. His cock almost aching now as he tried to cover himself with his hands. 

Rey had delicate and fast fingers, he could tell by the way she worked with the wires, quickly with no hesitation she would be wrong. She began to lift the unit into the hole in the wall where it belonged; she had no strain placing it there. She was storing, he watched her bicep and shoulder muscles ripple, causing Ben’s stomach flip. Her strength was a turn on for him. 

“So, Ben,” Rey whispered, “what do you have to do for the rest of the day?” she screwed the top of the unit into the wall, “I can stick around. We can test out the AC. I see you have a Switch. Maybe we can play a game?” 

Ben couldn’t help but smile, “Yea, I would enjoy playing a game with you. I could order some food too. I would like to get to know you. Know more about you other than you are literally an angel sent to save me.” A little cheesy, but Ben wanted to add a little bit of romance into the mix. Because it is true, he would love to know her. 

Rey went silent for a moment, placing the last screw in place. Standing up, she hit the ON button, and fresh air rushed around her and into the room. Barely a second with it on, and he already felt cooler. She turned to him, showing that her bra was, in fact, sheer, and he could see her nipples through. He was hot again. 

“I don’t believe in angels.” She said, “maybe demons, though.” She walked closer to him, “they seem more fun.”

Ben had to repress a groan. He placed his hands on either side of himself, gluing his arms to his sides and keeping himself fr  
“Hmm, you’re right.” Rey smiles, freezing in front of him, “it’s really hot in here still, maybe I should take off more clothes?” She bit her lip as she slid her hands to the button of her shorts, keeping her eyes locked in front of him. 

Ben swallowed, he was in a porn. This was a scene out of shitty porn. And he was okay with it. He was okay with it because he was going to fuck this beautiful demon that stood in front of him. She was a little vixen. That was a fact. 

He didn’t say anything though, nodded watching her fingers work, leaning back to rest on his couch. 

Rey laughed, “isn’t this the part where you ask me, “oh wow. How will I ever repay you?” She hooked her thumbs on the waist of the shorts, pushing them down and revealing a pair of pink cotton panties. 

Ben gave her a smug smile, “oh, you’re right.” She stepped closer to him until her legs were on either side of his knees. Standing whim him between her. “Oh, Rey,” he said in a semi-dramatic voice, “how will I ever repay you for your service?” 

Rey giggled, sitting down, his hard cock only inches away from her cunt. Ben could smell her arousal, and it drove him crazy. “I guess your payment could be food. And maybe you can make me cum?” 

“Fuck, Rey.” He whispered, “you are truly a demon.” He reached up with the top of his body to catch her lips on his, feeling her gasp. 

They moved quickly, Ben’s arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to him, and lay heavy on his chest. Her mouth opened for him, his tongue danced with hers as he hungrily took as much of her in as possible. 

Rey toiled down on his cock, rubbing her wetness onto him. He pushed his hips slightly to help her get a better angle. She moaned, pulling her lips away from him to drop her head back. He kissed her neck, sucking a little at her sweet skin. Her hips didn’t stop, her movements gaining speed. 

Rey moved her hands to grab onto the back of his thighs behind her, giving him the perfect angle to place his lips on her nipple through her bra. He swirled around the covered nub, soaking through the fabric. 

“Take it off,” she said through gritted teeth, “want to feel you.” 

Ben wasted no time, taking one hand to her back, snapping the hooks quickly, pulling it down her chest. Ben found her nipple again, moaning on her as she rode him, both of them only have an article of thin clothing between them. 

“I’m going to cum just like this.” Rey smiles, “fuck, Ben. You’re big. Can’t wait for you to be inside of me.”

He was trying his best not to cum; wanting to do so inside of her hot cunt. 

Ben’s fingers dug into her hips, his thumbs toying with the seam of her panties, “I want to be in you.” He whispered on her neck, “fuck Rey. I want to be in your cunt.” 

Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head, her hands reaching his shoulders, and her hips moving hungrily on his. Ben looked down between them, watching her work on him, “Fuck, make yourself cum on my cock. Just like that.” He gritted his teeth, repressing a hiss, “you’re doing so good.” She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was cumming. Cumming just by rubbing herself on him. 

Ben let her ride the wave of her orgasm, but held her up by the waist with one arm, gripping her firmly to him. He used his other hand to push down his shorts quickly, glad he decided to go commando. His cock sprang out, resting on his stomach. “Can I fuck you?” Ben said, “please?”  
Rey nodded quickly, moaning as she snuck her hand between them to pull her panties to the side, “I’m clean,” she promised him, “And I’m on birth control.” 

Ben didn’t need to hear anymore, he angled her hips over his, as she helped guide him inside of her. They both moaned in unison. Rey rested her forehead on his, hissing as he let her get used to him a little before moving. He gripped her hip with his large hand, able to reach her clit with his thumb softly rubbing her. 

“Oh, Ben.” She moaned, “you’re huge.” 

Ben couldn’t help but laugh, “sorry, I should have stretched you a little before.” 

“No.” Rey moved her hips up a little, “No, it feels good. Just let me go slow.” 

He nodded, “god, you feel so good. So tight.” 

Rey smiled, moving to put her face in the crook of his neck, steadying herself by holding onto his biceps. She lifted herself with her muscular thighs, bringing herself down on top him. Ben felt her walls flutter around him, sighing out her name, “Fuck Rey, you are dangerous.”

Rey giggled, moving her lips to his throat, taking in his skin between her teeth. She started to move faster now, bouncing on him. “Ben,” she whispered on his neck, “Oh fuck.”

Ben moved his hand between them again, finding her clit with his fingers, putting slight pressure on it. “God, you’re so wet. I feel you dripping all over me.”

“Mm,” Rey whimpered, pushing down on him hard. She arched her back and dopped her head behind her now, “F-fuck, you are stretching me out so much.”

Ben moved his hips up to meet her, thrusting into her quickly, watching her squirm. The hand that wasn’t on her clit gripped her hip tight. He hoped he might leave a bruise. He was marking this stranger as his. Thoughts were flooding his head of wanting her more and more. Needing her cunt more than just once. 

“I’m getting close, Rey.” Ben groaned, “Can I flip you over?”

Rey grunted, nodding quickly, “Fuck me.”

Ben moved his hand away from her clit to grab her by both hips; he slipped out of her and quickly stood up to drop her back down to his couch. He knelt between her legs, but before putting his cock back inside of her, he decided to play with her with his fingers. He quickly pushed inside of her to his third knuckle and twisted his fingers up to hit her g-spot. Rey moaned loudly, arching her back, “Ben!” He pulled her bra off completely, flinging it somewhere in the room.  
Ben smiled at her, “You like that too?” moving quickly, pumping in and out fast, “You are so wet for me, tell me, how long have you been soaking your panties for me?”

Rey gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, “When I saw your cock through yo-our sh-shorts.” She fluttered around his fingers again, “Please let me cum on your cock.”

Ben almost came just from her words, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He pulled his fingers out, pulling her panties to the side to replace them with his cock. “Your cunt is so hungry for me, want me to cum inside of you?”

Rey nodded, “Mmmm, Ben, yes!” She jumped slightly from his weight in her, “Fuck me hard.”

Ben did ask, she asked, fucking quickly into her and hard. Slamming his hips down to meet hers, pushing himself into her has far as she would take him, “I’m going to fill you up.”

He looked down at her and watched her tits move back and forth from their thrusts, “You have perfect tits.”

She laughed, “Oh, thank you.” 

Ben grunted, moving into her fast now. He had her arms pinned over her head on either side of the couch, “Are you going to cum for me again?” 

She nodded, pressing her hips up so her clit would hit his pubic bone, “I’m going to cum right now!”

“Yeah, that’s it, you are doing so good at taking me in.” Ben whispered into her ear, “I’m going to fill you up now, okay?”

Rey moaned, reaching up to catch his mouth with hers kissing him hungrily as he felt her come undone around him, filling her up at the same moment. His movements gained more speed, riding out his orgasm and hers. She pressed her heels into his back as if to pull him in more. 

They stopped moving after a moment, but he didn’t move, leaving himself inside of her. Rey kept her legs wrapped around him. He let go of her arms to wrap his around her waist, pulling her closer. Rey started to laugh, catching him by guard slightly but joined her. He dug his face into her neck, making his laugh muffled, “What was I bad?” he joked. 

Rey reached up to his face, pulling his chin up, locking eyes with him, “No, I’ve just never had sex with a stranger. Let alone, someone I worked for.” 

Ben smiled, “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable at all.”

Rey shook her head, “No, I’m sorry if I came on too strong. I couldn’t help myself. When you opened that door, and I saw your face, I couldn’t believe myself.”

“Wow, that’s a mighty big compliment.” He kissed her softly, “Just to let you know, I’ve never had sex with someone who has worked on anything in my house before. You’re the first person to seduce me after fixing any appliance.”

Rey giggled, “Oh, so if that guy from the AC company did come over, you’re telling me you wouldn’t have fucked him.”

Ben laughed, moving now to pull himself out of her, both wincing, “I might have. As you said, I shouldn’t judge someone’s beauty by their voice. He quickly sat back down next to her, “I’m glad you owed Finn a favor.”

Rey snuggled up to him, he watcher her shaking legs curl around her side, “Yeah. Me, too. You know he told me he thought I would like you. But I was not expecting to end up in a porno. Wow, that was so cliche.”

“Maybe this was he plan all along.” Ben kissed the top of her head, “Now, about that game of Mario Kart…” 

“Oh, I’m down.” Rey smiled, “But just because you just fucked me so well doesn’t mean I will let you win.” 

Ben smiled back, “Did you want food too? Might as well take you on a real date. That doesn’t happen in porn. At least not the ones I’ve seen.”

Rey batted her eyes at him, “Let’s just order in, I still think it’s too hot to put back on our clothes.”

“Deal.” Ben said, “Thank God for this heatwave.”

Rey laughed at him, playfully hitting his chest, “Yeah,” she agreed. “I will come over when ever, we can reenact more shitty porn acts.

Ben smirked, “ohh now we’re role-playing? Isn’t that what couple’s do when they don’t know what else to do? After making love gets boring?”

“Maybe, but we can go backward.” Rey teased, “But maybe we do… Girl takes it in the ass with big dick, after cleaning.”

Ben’s eyes popped out of his head slightly, “Wow… You’re a fucking godsend. I don’t care what you say, you are definitely an angel. You’re going to clean my house too, now?”

Rey laughed, “Shut up, I’m just thinking of commonly used porn titles,” she shrugged, pouting out her bottom lip.

“Sureee…” He dragged out, “How about Man eats wet pussy after she fixes his AC?”

“Oh! We can definitely do that.” Rey took his lips in hers, “I would love to feel your mouth.”

Ben hummed, “After I beat your ass in Mario Kart, I will make that porn happen.” He promised. 

Rey laughed, “You’re on!”  
Ben had a feeling that every fantasy he was thinking about earlier would come true. And he couldn’t wait...

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the heatwave in North California. It's so fucking hot FIRES have now started all over the place. Ugh...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Catch me on Twitter @Firelady1011
> 
> Thank you! Kudos and comments are always welcome. If this does well, I might fuck around and write more cliche porn!


End file.
